1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to resistive exercisers and, more particularly, is directed towards resistive exercisers having adjustable, multiple resistive force elements.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Resistance exercise devices are used to simulate various activities such as rowing, cross-country skiing, and stair climbing. Generally, these exercisers utilize unidirectional resistive elements that provide a resistive force for arm and/or leg exercises. A typical stair-stepping type exercise device that uses a hydraulic device and provides a unidirectional resistive force is marketed by CSA, Inc. under the trademark ALPINE CLIMBER.
Although unidirectional resistance-type exercisers generally simulate particular activities, an exerciser that utilized multiple resistive force elements more closely simulates the natural feel of the particular activity.
A need has arisen for multiple resistive force exercisers that provide the natural feel of the activity for which the exerciser is designed to simulate.